Sally Sunshine
by SpecialPurpleHam
Summary: A Sam se le ve demasiado feliz.Pam se pregunta por que. Seddie/Pam Puckett one-shot.


**Sally Sunshine**

Se encontraba Pam Puckett en el sofá recostada viendo las Kardashians con un gran tazón de palomitas y un gran vaso de soda al lado. Es lo que solía hacer los domingos por la noche, nada más relajarse y hacer lo que más le gustaba: nada.

De repente escucho que alguien abrió la puerta y logro divisar unos colochos rubios escabullirse.

-¿Eres tú, Sam?-pregunto perezosamente.

-Si mama-respondió desde la cocina.

-¿Adonde estabas?-

-Haciendo cosas... ¿desde cuándo te interesa? sin ofender-

-No nada... Olvídalo- respondió Pam.

-Mama, ¿quieres una rebanada del tocino que freí?-pregunto Sam desde la cocina.

-¿Tu? ¿a mí? ¿Comida? ¿te sientes bien hija?- pregunto Pam sorprendida.

Sam entro a la habitación donde estaba su madre y se sentó en el sofá de al lado.

-Si... me siento bien.. mejor que nunca de hecho- respondió la rubia.

-¿Que contigo Sally Sunshine?-

Sam no se comporta así, normalmente iría a la cocina, tomaría algunos Gracitos y se iría a encerrar a su habitación.

-¿Que ya no se puede ser amable estos días?-dijo un Sam un poco irritada por la actitud de su mama.

-Enserio ¿qué te traes demonio rubio?-Insistió Pam.

-Si tanto quieres saber pues... tengo un novio...- respondió Sam, sus mejillas sonrojándose ligeramente.

-Wow ¿y tiene tatuajes?-

-No...-

-¿Perforaciones?-

-No...

-¿Estas con el solo para quitarle su comida y dinero?-

-No.. bueno si pero no solo por eso..-respondió Sam.

-A ver dime quien es el valiente- se dio por vencida Pam, esta vez preguntando de manera más directa.

-Freddie... Freddie Benson- dijo la rubia sonrojándose aun más.

-¿Aquel enano nerd al que molestabas todo el tiempo?-pregunto Pam atonita.

-Si el mismo-

Pam toco la frente de su hija para sentir su temperatura.

-¿Segura que te sientes bien?- preguntó otra vez Pam.

En realidad no podía creer que su hija estuviese saliendo con ese... ñoño.

-¿Y qué le ves?-siguio interrogando Pam.

-Bueno... el, a pesar de todo el maltrato que le ocasiono jamás se enoja demasiado, sus besos son lo máximo, en realidad no es feo, en realidad yo pienso que él es muy guapo y me encanta cuando me...-

-¿Ya tuvieron su primera vez?-interrumpió Pam un poco sorprendida.

-¡No! Iba a decir cuando me compra licuados pero me interrumpiste- dijo indignada pero aun mas sonrojada a la vez.

-Y cuando lo vas a cortar?- pregunto Pam de forma natural.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?-dijo Sam frunciendo el ceño dándole un mordisco a su tocino.

-¿No crees que te aburrirás del?-

Pam naturalmente preguntaría eso, ella nunca había tenido un novio fijo, todos eran o interesados o simplemente andaban con ella solo por pasar el rato

-No mama, Freddie en realidad me gusta, me dolería mucho cortar con el-

-Vaya, que cursi te has hecho-  
>dijo Pam. Sam rodo sus ojos<p>

A pesar de no ser la mejor mama del mundo y no haber estado con Sam la mayoría del tiempo, la conocía y muy bien. Sabía como sus ojos tenían un brillo especial cuando hablaba de alguien a quien en realidad quería. Tal vez su hija era una chica ruda que no mostraba sus sentimientos muy a menudo. Si el tecno-ñoño hace feliz a su hija pues ella no podría quejarse.

-Bueno, si el ñoño te hace feliz y te compra comida como dices entonces no lo cortes- dijo Pam a su manera dándole una palmada a Sam en la espalda.

-Okay mamá, no lo cortare- respondió divertida.

Escucharon que alguien toco la puerta. Era Freddie, habían quedado de ver una película en el apartamento de Sam y luego irían al restaurante de Sam: "La costilla feliz" donde podían comer todas las costillas que quisieran por 5 dólares por persona.

Era una tarde perfecta tanto para Sam como para Freddie.

-Buena chiquilla me voy al antro.. Tal vez regreso hoy o mañana-

-Como sea...-

Pam abrió la puerta y vio a Freddie parado ahí.

-Buenas tardes señorita Puckett-saludo Freddie amablemente como de costumbre.

-Freddo, Sam te estaba esperando-respondió Pam.

Freddie entro y efectivamente ahí estaba Sam sentada buscando la película que iban a ver.

-Bueno enanos ya me voy, si quieren hacer algo hay condones en mi closet-dijo Pam de forma natural, cerró la puerta y se fue.

Freddie estaba de lo mas confundido y sonrojado a la vez al igual que Sam.

-Tu mama es... ¿especial?-comento Freddie.

-Si lo sé...-

-Y... ¿por qué no le hacemos caso a tu mama?- pregunto Freddie con mirada seductora y de pervertido.

Primero Sam lo miro confundida aunque luego se dio cuenta de lo que quiso decir.

-¡Pervertido!-le grito y le tiro el control remoto que tenia en la mano.

-Era broma…- dijo sobándose el brazo donde lo había golpeado.

**Bueno, ¿que les ha parecido? Haha. Estoy de vuelta, si. En realidad es que he tenido un bloqueo de autor y me ha faltado tiempo, ganas. Además que Twitter me tiene bien distraída. (Soy iSaltyFireworks, hehe) pero igual, espero que les hay gustado este One-shot, que por cierto lo escribí hace bastante pero no había podido publicarlo.**

**Besos! **


End file.
